User talk:HeroineHiding
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Greek Mythology Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I suggest this wiki go in a different category than 'Lifestyle'. You're talking abouta myths - a way of life, yes, but not nessecarily true at all. But, it's your wiki, so why should you listen to me? Awesome so far. Clearly set out. Easy to use. Well... tell me if I can help. "Announcer dude OUT. Peace!" -- Shadowpaw ❦ 02:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ... I don't know.... I might be able to do something. Why is it important? I don't mean for that to sound rude or anything... But... (*hint hint* Bad people might see it. Don't want that to happen.) I think I mentioned it in one of my messages... I might be overreacting. I do that a lot. Again, sorryz. -- Shadowpaw ❦ 02:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Genre change Oh, kark it. I can't figure it out. For now, I suggest two things. First, can you please make a userpage? Pretty please? I mean, all you have to do is put an ellipse in there if you can't think of anything. (Your page from the Roleplay wiki doesn't carry over to different wikis. Sadly.) Secondly, I'm going to experiement on the Roleplay wiki. See what I can do. In the meantime, to avoid blowing up your computer or something, can you not go there until I clear it? I'm very sorry about what I said. Very very very very sorry. (Am I annyoing you? I hope not.) -- Shadowpaw ❦ 02:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's okay. I'll do my best. You aren't annoying me. However, my sister is. One userpage coming up. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 02:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey old friend! Hey HH this is Psuedonym Author from the STACKS! I made two new wikis one you need to contribute to here is the link: http://pjoroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/PJO_RolePlay_Wiki Please edit Shadows pae and her parents! THX! ~Psuedonym Author Hey old friend! Hey HH this is Psuedonym Author from the STACKS! I made two new wikis one you need to contribute to here is the link: http://pjoroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/PJO_RolePlay_Wiki Please edit Shadows page and her parents! THX! ~Psuedonym Author Please!! will you make me someone like a bueracat or Admin? Please? ~ Psuedonym Author 01:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I dont no. So I feel special ;-) ~ Psuedonym Author 18:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) #3 . . . On the Olympian council i am #3. Does that mean im in charge of the Underworld cause Hades is the like the 3rd god???? [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 21:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Opps srry! [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 21:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Quiz! http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1009282327248415&a=1& I made this quiz! You,ve got too take it! Its just 5 questions! [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 15:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Great job!!!! I thought I would get you on the Selene one or Eos one =(. Well i'll make another on soon! [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 16:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Pshhhh....... What do you unsucessful??? This is great HH! Ill be on here quite a bit now. -Deitheor Pshhhh....... What do you unsucessful??? This is great HH! Ill be on here quite a bit now. -Deitheor Hi therez Cool Wiki. Technically though, I would've thought there was already a wiki on Greek Mythy stuff. POSEIDON RULES!!! :) MCisawesome 23:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Hi Therez Poseidon has a BEARD...oh, yeah, and the trident. Hades is a misunderstood dude (dunno about the beard) with a helm that makes him invisible. And Zeus...well, Zeus has a larger beard and a lightning bolt. Hades kidnapped his wife to marry her. O_o Then again, Poseidon chased down Amphitirite so she would marry him... Ahh, whatever. The ocean takes up like 75% of the world. MCisawesome 05:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC)